klingon_academy_ii_empire_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
F5B pIH (Suspicious) Class
Built to fulfil a need for a scouting in the Klingon Defence Force, the pIH was designed by designed by Hogh Batlh, later the designer of the B11 qeyLIS bet'Leth (Sword of Kahless) Class Battleship, as a cheap, cookie-cutter ship, and easy to mass-produce. But because Hogh Batlh was such a skilled designer she is surprisingly good. Her interiors are highly modular allowing for easy construction and reconfiguring, which is one reason why this particular class has so many variants. This modularity also makes for easy repairs, which allow her to be serviced and returned to duty in a minimal amount of time. Development In the various border skirmishes that had occurred between the Klingon Empire and the Federation in the 2230s, a requirement emerged for a vessel that could serve as the eyes and ears of the larger Cruisers. This was further highlighted in the disastrous raids of 2244, officially denounced as the actions of rogue Captains. A design soon emerged, essentially a shrunken D5A Qa'HoS (Relentless) Class Light Cruiser. This continued the traditional "boom and wing" design of the larger Cruisers, although a problem arose in that the ship was too small to mount the usual Photon Torpedo armament. This was not considered much of a concern, as she would be largely used for scouting rather than direct combat. (not that this was a concern either, given the high honour that the Klingons put on dying in battle). Instead, the pIH Class was fitted with four Disruptors, for attacking lightly defended targets, and powerful impulse engines, giving her an impressive turn of speed. Warp capability was provided by a single nacelle on the centreline of the ship. In 2249, the Klingon Empire under the leadership of Chancellor Durak, signed the Treaty of Korvat with the Federation, a treaty that both powers knew was temporary at best. This lead to an arms race, with production of all ships increasing greatly. The introduction of the pIH Class began in earnest in the following year. In 2258, after the acquisition of Cloaking Technology from the Romulan Star Empire, the pIH was refit to include a Cloaking Device and given the new designation of F5A. Starting in 2260, the pIH Class hull was modified into several variants, taking advantage of the modular nature of the design. The first of these, the F5Q pIH (Suspicious) Class, is used as a combat transport, fast courier and particularly as a boarding craft. The F5S pIH (Suspicious) Class, debuting in 2266 was originally intended as a science vessel, although the KDF found great utility in her powerful scanners and employs her as a scout and mobile communications jammer. A third variant, the F5U pIH (Suspicious) Class entered service in 2268 and serves as a Fleet Repair Frigate, fitted with a molecular repair beam. In 2267, after the stalemate of the 4-Day War and the introduction of the more specialised pIH-S for scouting duties, the pIH was refit to be more combat orientated, becoming a Battle Frigate. This refit included an upgraded warp drive, better shielding and the fitting of a heavy weapons package on a frame over the warp nacelle, containing two Heavy Disruptors. For power consumption reasons, two of the standard Disruptors on the pIH were removed, but the overall effect was a considerable upgrade in firepower. She entered service in 2268 as the F5B. Operational History The combat debut of the pIH came during the Ormong of 2258 after the suspicious death of Chancellor Durak. The pIH, whilst never in the heart of the battles that raged during that war, was an invaluable scout, fulfilling the role for which she was designed. There were occasions however where due to the ease of which she could be repaired and returned to service, pIH Class ships were the only available combat force in a sector. Attacking in small groups, they could quickly overwhelm lone targets. The F5A refit did not enter service until after the ascension of Chancellor Lorak and the end of the Ormong. She often probed into Federation territory, using her speed to evade interception. Her first combat experience occurred during the 4-Day War, where again she proved an excellent scout, although her sensors were not as powerful as newer, dedicated scouting vessels in use by other powers by this time. The F5B Battle Frigate refit, the guise she is seen in today, again probed Federation defences, under cloak this time, in the years after the Organian Peace Treaty was forced upon the Empire. No ship, Klingon, Federation or Romulan was to be detected violating the Neutral Zone, although many did under cloak or using other methods to hide their presence. During the long Cold War between the Empire and the Federation, the pIH saw no combat experience, other than KDF fleet exercises. She was first bloodied in the Organian Conflict that began in 2285. By this time largely supplanted by the E12 B'Rel (Bird of Prey) Class as a light attack ship, the pIH was employed mainly as a command ship for Bird of Prey "Wolfpacks" , with 2 or 3 B'Rels being lead by a pIH. They were often accompanied by an F5S pIH (Suspicious) Class, serving as a "Jamming Cruiser" (referred to as a Cruiser to deceive enemy intelligence) to prevent the enemy from reporting an attack and calling in reinforcements. They proved successful in this role, although the element of surprise was crucial to their success, often being outgunned by the Federation targets they were assigned to attack. These wolfpack tactics were again deployed during the War of Pacification, although against ISC echelons they were less successful, simply being overpowered. During the Ormong of 2291, the pIH fought on all sides and as a result, combat losses for the type were high. One utility of the pIH design was that all her variants could be quickly be converted into any other variant, and so numbers of the Battle Frigate generally decreased as the need for more Science and Cargo Frigates rose. In the General War that followed Melkor's seizing of power, production of the pIH Battle Frigate was restarted to help make up for losses taken and to bolster the number of warships under his command. These were ultimately outclassed by their Gorn opponents, but the type remained in service after the end of hostilities and the return of Chancellor Gorkon to power. Apocrypha By the signing of the Khitomer Accords in 2293, the pIH was beginning to show her age. The rapid advances in starship design during the Organian Conflict and beyond had outpaced her, and the lighter and cheaper E12 B'Rel (Bird of Prey) Class and the larger and more powerful F15 QuD (Insurrection) Class took over her duties, with the Battle Frigate variant being withdrawn in the 2310s. The Science, Fleet Repair and Cargo Frigate variants remained in service considerably longer. Specifications * Class: 'Battle Frigate * 'Hull Type Designation: '''KFF * '''Length: 153m * Crew: 45 * Warp Nacelles: '''1 * '''Maximum Sublight Speed: 4200 k/s (42 Mk/s) * Cruise Warp Factor Speed: wf 7.0 * Safe Maximum Warp Factor Speed: wf 8.5 * Hull Rating: '170 HSF * 'Shield Rating: 317 FSP * Sensor Rating: 600 SRU * Armament and Equipment: ** Primary *** 2 × Disruptor Cannon ** Secondary *** None ** Heavy *** 2 × Heavy Disruptor Cannon ** Advanced *** None ** Equipment *** Tractor Beam Emitter *** Klingon-Type Cloaking Device *** Probes Ships in Service (2292) IKS Daghaj'a IKS Qaghovchu IKS Nuqjatlh IKS Nodlljwo IKS Mu'qaD IKS Hab Quch IKS Nijbogh IKS Qapla'jImaw IKS Supawpu IKS QuvDaq IKS Lurghvetlh IKS JaghHeyvam IKS QaHeQnes IKS SoHvad IKS DaHa'qu'mo IKS Ha'ghach IKS Ash'Nazg IKS Yaghna IKS DaHaghmoH IKS RurmeH IKS SoQ Quaw'Dl IKS QaSlahHbe IKS PuqloD IKS Butlh IKS Qo'LoJu IKS SuQ'NuJ IKS TuQ'ehKq IKS Cho'DiKh IKS qUv'IgH IKS Mep'reH IKS Qay'lIng IKS DaQ'Qat IKS RoghvaH IKS BighHa' IKS HoSghaj IKS VatlhvI' IKS Nagh'nuS IKS Hej'leng IKS LengwI'qet IKS BortaS'tej IKS Nav'Don IKS Nong'ngIv IKS Qap'Hurgh IKS Vup'Quj IKS wuV'a'Toq IKS KreTq'OQ Category:Klingon Vessels Category:Frigates